


Snatched.

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Captured, M/M, Prelude to Torture/Interrogation, car crash, imitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Whilst searching for Wrench's copycat, nicknamed "DoppelWrench", Marcus is captured.





	Snatched.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was essentially a shameless bringing back of an old character, one we all know and recognise.  
> Sorry if this is terrible :(  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect errors, typos and word bugs.  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.~)/

**Snatched**

 

Marcus expels a low groan, his senses slowly beginning to pull him back into the reality of the situation. Something pungent fills his nostrils, a familiar chemically scent.  
  
He recognized it from Wrench, he often smelt of this stuff, Engine Oil. Mainly from the work he did on vehicles in his spare time. He could pull apart and assemble a car in a day at the least if he was suitably focused and motivated.  
  
His eyes quickly adjust and he finds himself at the steering wheel of the car he'd borrowed to get across the bay. Somewhere on the Bay Bridge he was hit hard from behind and it sent him careering into one of the metal support columns.  
  
The Bridge itself was absolutely fine, just a scratch in it's paintwork, but the car he was in was in bad shape. There was a heat all around him, and a hissing sound from the engine.  
  
In his daze, he reaches over to the driver-side door and tries to push it open. His efforts fail, but it turns out he doesn't need to do much, as someone opens it from the outside.  
  
He's immediately grabbed by a pair of hands and hauled out of the vehicle. The next thing he's greeted by is the cold hard concrete and tarmac of the bridge's central lane.  
  
There were other vehicles gathered around, some of them had been damaged in the collision, others were just held up. Some people had already gotten out of their own vehicles to offer help, but quickly stopped as the person who pulled him out takes out a pistol and points it at him.  
  
Marcus' eyes adjust to the spot-light above them, it's about now that he makes out their features. A very familiar masked man standing over him.  
  
He had the same mask, the same clothes. The same silvery blond hair and the same tattoos visible on his arms. He even held the pistol in the same way.  
  
But he wasn't the man he'd prefer to be with in this situation, that man was likely doing his own thing back at the Hackerspace, completely oblivious as to what's going down.  
  
Marcus hears the anguished shouts of the people gathered around the scene of the accident. "Oh my god, he's going to shoot him! Someone call the police!"  
    
"Do it!" the Masked man barks, his mask lighting up with familiar angered lines. "Let them come, I'll put every one of them in the water below!"  
  
He looks at Marcus, the lines changing back to crosses. "You know how much I want to pull the trigger right now?"  
  
"You could do it..." Marcus manages to respond, although his voice was raspy, and his chest felt like it was being crushed from the outside. "But I bet old Harvey wouldn't be very happy."  
  
The masked man tilts his head, a pair of question marks appearing, that mask was superbly recreated, not that Marcus would compliment them for their efforts. "You think?"  
    
"You kill me here." Marcus coughs a couple of times, ignoring the worrying taste of blood in the back of his throat. "You'll have to find the others...and they'll scatter just as soon as they find out I'm dead."  
  
"I found you." he shrugs. "I can find them, including him."    
  
Him...he meant Wrench, the one he was imitating, the one he was pretending to be. Marcus, if he had the strength would have rose up and ended him right here, right now.  
  
He considers making a move, but he could hardly feel his legs, or any of his bodies extremities. Everything was so cold and sore.  
  
Just then the sounds of trucks rolling up nearby fills his ears. He could feel the rumbling of their engines on the ground beneath him.  
  
Turning his head slowly to the right, he spots 3 of them stopping some 50 feet away.  
  
Out of the front and rear trucks, a load of armed men in suits get out, a few of them moving forwards and ordering the crowds of people gathering to stay where they were.  
  
Out of the middle truck comes only one man, his suit a dark blue in colour. He approaches the two of them and stops just beside the DoppelWrench.  
  
Looking down at the clearly wounded and delirious Hipster, he smiles. "Mr Halloway, my name is Eric Sutton...I'm with the Federal Bureau of Investigations - Cyber Terrorism Division...and one of my clients would like to have a word with you."  
  
"Roland Ha- Harvey" Marcus coughs some more, he rolls onto his side with effort and spits out some blood. "Yeah...I know."    
  
"Did you do that to him?" Sutton's eyes go cold as he looks at the masked copy.  
  
"No." he replies as he lowers the pistol and holsters it, the mask showing side-eye emotes. "The support column his car smashed into did."    
  
"Get him up...we need to have him looked over, patched up and taken to the client." Sutton turns about and returns to the truck he'd gotten out of.  
  
"Don't get any blood on my clothes, or I'll throw you over those railing over there...got it?"    
  
Marcus groans as he puts and arm around him and helps him up onto his feet. One of the other agents moves over and helps him.  
  
As he's loaded into the back of the truck, everything starts to go blurry, even though his glasses were still on his face. He assumes this is because of whatever was going on internally.  
  
Likely a broken rib, or a punctured lung at the most...not the most serious wound, but not a good day for him if that was the case.  
  
Soon after everything goes black...

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER - CASTRO HACKERSPACE

* * *

  
  
"What's taking him so long?" Wrench asks for about the tenth time. Pacing around the room. "He should be here by now..."    
  
"Will you relax?" T-Bone says from the table. The Old man was having enough of his incessant worrying. "He's probably gotten side-tracked by something...it happens with him allot."  
  
"I never stop worrying about him, Ray." Wrench expels a modulated sigh. "Every time he goes out, deep down I'm terrified he'll never come back."  
  
"Marcus is more than capable of taking care of himself." T-Bone shakes his head. "Jesus, you'd think working with the guy for 4 years would tell you that."    
  
"That may be easy for you to say." Josh adds calmly from the other side of the room. "But Wrench is obsessive in his approach to those he cares about, Marcus is rare form of that."  
  
"I'll never understand this whole concept of young love." T-Bone types at his laptop. "You're all over each other one moment, then it's like you're just friends the next."    
  
"He's my best friend." Wrench nods. "Also happens to fuck me on occasion...oh and I don't know if you noticed...but we got plans for the future, I'd like to see come to fruition."  
  
"He'll be fine." T-Bone repeats. "Sit down, have a drink...and relax will you-"  
    
"-Guys! We gotta situation!" Sitara comes rushing down from the top of the stairs. "Marcus has been taken."    
  
"What?" Wrench's mask lights up with a pair of letter Os. "Are you being serious right now?"    
    
"Yes I am!" she snaps, walking over to Josh who is already looking for anything that could help them. "What have we got?"    
  
"Nothing that I can see." Josh says, again as calm as ever. "I'll need to do a recursive search with different terms."    
  
"I heard a whisper, about the FBI." Sitara says, glancing at Wrench as he stands on the spot, thinking. "And the one pretending to be you."    
  
The Anarchist suddenly looks at her, question marks appearing.  
  
"The Feds, I've dealt with them in the past." T-Bone sighs hard. "I mean it's better than the CIA, but still..."    
  
"There different out here." Josh shakes his head. "We've had encounters with their agents before, they're damn good at what they do."    
  
"Are you saying my...clone" Wrench shrugs at the lack of a better word. "Is working with the FBI, like one of their agents?"    
  
"I thought the same thing..." Sitara nods. "And it's possible."  
  
"If they've taken him, and he wakes up thinking that guy is me-" He shakes his head. "What are they gonna do to him? What do they want?"  
    
"I got something...sort of recent." Josh says, raising a hand over his shoulder, eyes locked on his screens. "The Feds recently signed a contract with Marvin Harris..."    
    
"Who the hell is Marvin Harris?" T-Bone is now on his feet, walking over to them all. "Some sort of lawyer?"    
    
"Banker actually." Josh scrolls the screen down, looking at scans of the contract. He reaches the end where several signatures are located. "Holy shit..."  
  
Sitara's eyes go cold as she sees them. One of them is Marvin Harris, listed as Executive Representative for the Bank of North America.  
  
The others are...  
  
Roland Harvey  
Chief Executive, Oakland Petroleum.

Eric Sutton  
Federal Beaurau of Investigations, CTD.  
  
There's also a third, redacted signature, from an unknown party.

"CTD..." T-Bone nods. "That's the-"  
  
"-Cyber Terrorism Division..." Wrench finishes. "The ones who nabbed me a few years back, put me on their wanted list."

"This has just gotten a whole lot more serious." Sitara comments. "Do we know who the third signature is from?"

"No." Josh shakes his head. "Not yet atleast...I'll see if I can find an unredacted version, there's whole segments missing from this document."

"Get on it." Sitara pats him on the shoulder and he continues typing. Turning to Wrench she sighs. "Don't worry...we'll find him, I promise."

"We better..." is all the Anarchist manages.

* * *

ACROSS THE CITY - UNKNOWN LOCATION

* * *

  
  
Marcus opens his eyes again, this time with a pained gasp. His instincts were at their peak, as the last thing he remembers was someone pointing a gun at him.  
  
Looking around the room, he goes to move but is immediately assaulted by the pain in his chest and legs, and finds that he's handcuffed to a chair.  
  
Why was it always something like that? Why couldn't his captors make him comfortable? What was so appealing to them above handcuffs and chairs, seriously!?!  
  
He notices a movement next to him, someone fiddling with a load of tools and medical implements. He recognizes a familiar pair of glowing crosses in the dark and for a brief second he thinks it's someone else.  
  
"Dylan..." he says, his voice barely a whisper. The emotes change to letter Os for a split-second, then to the crosses again as something it put down on a table.  
  
"So that's what he's called." the Masked copy steps towards him, reaching down and checking his wounds. Marcus only now notices the bandages around his chest. "That'll make our searches a little easier..."  
  
No wonder he was so cold, he had no top on. The Masked man pulls the bandages back slightly, inspecting under them. His hands were warm to the touch, but nothing like Wrench's, they felt all different.  
  
Still he had to admire the work they'd done recreating the tattoos, he could see them closely now, and they were identical, right down to the last detail.  
  
Whoever had done them, knew what they were doing. They clearly had an intimate knowledge of Wrench, and his appearance. It was as concerning as it was impressive.  
  
"I don't think I need to tell you that you've got several broken ribs from that crash." he says, stepping back and looking at him again. Even the mask was an exact copy, how the hell did they get the schematics for that? "Also a minor puncture on your right lung...which may make talking and...y'know...breathing difficult."    
  
This one was different from the real Anarchist because of how he conducted himself as he spoke. There wasn't the same energy in his movements, or the gestures with his hands and arms.  
  
He also slouched slightly, Wrench was a very upright person, partly due to his worryingly slim build, this one had a little more weight to him, his shoulders were also broader and his had a fuller behind, not that Wrench's wasn't stunning in itself.  
  
"So." He continues, almost awkwardly as he folds his arms. "You wanna tell me his full name...I'd love to figure out more about him, considering you know, this whole get up."    
  
He gestures to himself.  
    
"Who's doing this?" Marcus croaks, it was quite difficult to speak above a rasp or three. "Why are you impersonating my..."  
  
He falters for a second, then finishes. "...Friend."    
  
"He was the only one we have firsthand knowledge on."  
  
"Where did you get this knowledge from?"    
  
A voice calls from the darkness behind him, a voice that elicits a fight/flight response within the Hipster. "They got it from me..."  
  
A familiar pair of grey eyes come out from the shadows, along with a semi-wicked grin.   
  
Dusan Nemec can't help but laugh as he sees the look on the Hipsters face. "Hello Marcus...long time no see."  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- "DoppelWrench" -- is that any good?  
> \- Has a similar name to a previous (now taken down story) that I did called "Snatched Up." It's nothing to do with that one, but it does take elements from it.  
> \- This fandom (Wrencus) seems to be getting less hits as of late. Hopefully it'll get a resurgence soon (whether it does or not won't effect me, I'll keep writing for it.)  
> \- Dusan Nemec...nuff' said.  
> \- This all plays into a larger narrative that I hope I'll be able to summarize in atleast 10 parts...much like the last Act.  
> \- ...Oh! Did I mention, I got a Wrench Mask recently...I'll try and get a photo of it up for you all to see in the next one.
> 
> END OF RAMBLES.  
> See ya! (^.^)


End file.
